


Tusk

by unfinishedthought



Series: Mirage [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedthought/pseuds/unfinishedthought
Summary: Part 2 of the Mirage SeriesWhat if they had known each other when they were young? Follows the timeline of Apocalypse.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Mirage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505204
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Over and Over

Over and Over

**_“Over and over,_ **

**_Over and over”_ **

It had taken over a year for before Cordelia to go into Misty’s room. Every inch of it held onto Misty’s aura, her energy that had yet to fade away. Cordelia knew it was only in her head, but it was too hard for her to feel as if Misty was still there, like she had just walked out of the room and would be running back in at any moment. As the academy began to grow, she knew it was something she could only put off for so long. In such a big house there were still only so many rooms for all the young girls eagerly arriving into the Coven, and most were already sharing. Another influx of girls were expected within the next few days and Cordelia knew it was time to clear out Misty’s room.

She opened the door of Misty’s room and was hit with a wave of emotion, it had been exactly how Misty had left it. Tears were welling in Cordelia’s eyes before she even crossed the threshold of the room, taking in a deep breath as she stepped forward. Misty hadn’t come with much to the academy, a few sets of clothes and shawls, most of which were scattered around the floor. A small smile spread across Cordelia’s face, who shook her head as she looked at the mess. She could remember Misty in her youth and her room being in the same state, something that would drive most people crazy, and in their time together, it had been a pet peeve of Cordelia’s, but now it seemed to bring her a sense of joy. It was a memory of Misty that didn’t mean much, but it was a memory of how she had been. 

_ ~ Then ~ _

_ Misty lay on her stomach, feet up in the air as she carelessly flipped through the pages of a book while on Cordelia’s bed. Cordelia walked around the room, putting her clothes away, each item carefully folded before sorted into their respective drawer. She had been at the academy for nearly a year, her room as clean as the day she walked into it. Her and Misty had been spending most of their days lazing about Cordelia’s room, she was one of the few girls who had a room to themselves, one of the only perks that came from being Fiona's daughter.  _

_ “You havin’ fun over there?” Misty asked. _

_ “It’s not a crime to be clean, I can fix up your room next.” Cordelia replied with a smile spread across her face. _

_ “As fun as that sounds I think I’ll pass.” _

_ “I’m going to do it eventually, you know that right?” Cordelia chuckled as she made her way over to the bed, taking a place next to Misty. _

_ “And that is why I always come to your room.” _

_ “Oh that’s why?”  _

_ “Among other things.” Misty smiled as she leaned into Cordelia, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. _

_ “Just, get a laundry basket for all those clothes. Please. For me?” _

_ “Y’know I’ll do anything for you.” _

~ Now ~

She spent the night in Misty’s room, surrounded by half filled boxes. Although there wasn’t much to go through, Cordelia did her best to draw it out as long as she could, as if there was a chance Misty would enter her room at any moment. By the end of the night most of her clothes had been packed safely away. Cordelia had set aside space in her own room to fill with Misty’s things, not willing to part with any small piece of her that remained. 

In a years time, her grief did not become any easier, just a lighter weight on her shoulders. There were days Cordelia would struggle to get out of bed, unable to do anything but cry; as if every inch of her body couldn’t help but feel the pain she held in her heart. 

When Misty had first returned to the Coven, Cordelia had taken it as a second chance for them, it had made her believe they were meant to be. Even with the death of Misty, it was still a feeling she couldn’t shake off. 

The sun that flooded through the curtains cast a warm light on Cordelia as she began to wake. It was the first time in the past year she had been able to comfortably sleep through the night. Once she was up, she began to move the boxes from Misty’s room into her own, unpacking each with care. It wasn’t something that should have taken the amount of time it did, but Cordelia wanted it to drag out as long as it could. She needed all the time she could to absorb all that remained of Misty. 

The last thing that remained in the room was the makeshift urn Myrtle had used for Misty. It was with a heavy heart Cordelia picked up the urn, as she did, she noticed a small box that must have been pushed to the back, hidden from sight. She gently placed the urn down and turn her attention to the box. As she opened it, the sight of the rings immediately brought tears to her eyes, Cordelia finding herself breathless.

It was a moment that was full of both great joy and overwhelming sadness. Cordelia had thought when she was unable to find Misty’s frog rings that she had been wearing them when she had attempted descensum. She slid the rings onto her fingers, wiping away tears as she did.

“One is you, and one is me.”

Although Cordelia was thankful for the constant distraction from not only being the Supreme, but running the academy, it was something she had wanted to share with Misty. Misty had always been so adamant about she knew it was Cordelia that was destined to be the Supreme. Every day that passed, there was always a moment Cordelia would want to tell Misty about; and she would, but never received an answer as she had hoped. She hoped she could hear her, just so she knew Cordelia was still thinking about her, and refused to accept a life without Misty. 

As Cordelia lay in her bed, gripping her hands tightly against her chest, the coolness of the rings hitting her skin, she talked to her. It was, what would have been, their anniversary. Despite going their separate ways in their youth, Cordelia had always thought about Misty on this day, even during their time apart, and throughout her marriage with hank, she would always find a way to be alone, and to mourn what could have been. It had been a brief time in her life, but held so much. There had always been something about being with Misty that had just felt  _ right _ . 

In the second year, Cordelia had started to move forward as best she could. She had returned to the greenhouse, the first time since she had performed the Seven wonders within its walls, rising as the new Supreme. She had often thought about returning to the greenhouse, but each time she did, she stopped herself. It was something that had always made her think of Misty, even in their years apart, it had been a way for Cordelia to feel connected with her when she wasn’t there. She felt now it would be too hard, it would only make her think of all the things she hoped to share with Misty, but now knew it would be something she did on her own. The memories of her and Misty in the greenhouse were too overpowering for Cordelia to push aside, and so each time she would come close she would end up turning back. Eventually, it came time when Cordelia found herself opening the old wooden door, memories flooding through her as she walked into the greenhouse. She thought of Misty, when she had returned to the Coven and the two had gone out to the greenhouse. It had been just like when they were young and in love, the thought making Cordelia’s heart ache. Nothing was the same without her.

_ ~ Then ~ _

_ Things weren’t the same without Misty in the academy. It was as if her presence within the Coven’s walls had given the place the life is so desperately craved. Cordelia found herself feeling lost without Misty. Since she had first come to Miss Robichaux’s it had always been the two of them. Being the daughter of the Supreme, and Fiona Goode at that, made it hard for the other girls to welcome her with open arms, most lived in fear of her mother and wanted to keep their distance. Misty had been the only one who hadn’t cared she was the daughter of the Supreme, who could see her for who she really was. It was the first time Cordelia hadn’t been bound to the shackles of her mother’s image and began to search for herself, to figure out who she was outside of Fiona’s shadow. She didn’t know if she would have searched for her own identity if it hadn’t have been for the insistence of Misty. _

_ The other girls would give Cordelia an odd look every time she mentioned Misty, even Myrtle would look at Cordelia with the same confusion in her eyes. It only made it all so much harder, there was no one to comfort her in her sadness. No one could miss Misty if they never remembered her, but of course Cordelia did and she refused to let herself forget even a moment of their time together. There was so much she buried down it would take a lifetime to bring her emotions back to the surface. She did her best to focus on her studies, anything to keep her mind occupied.  _

_ Misty had spent years by herself, but only now felt truly alone. Her years of bouncing around different homes had helped her acquire a fierce sense of independence, for most of her life, she had always resisted the urge to form any meaningful relationship as they were, more often than not, temporary. It wasn’t something that saddened her, she knew she couldn’t miss something she had never had. Leaving Cordelia behind, she could feel the sadness that ached in her chest, the longing she still had for her. Miss Robichaux’s had been the first place Misty had started to feel settled, as if she had finally found where she was meant to be. She had pictured herself and Cordelia moving forward together, a future with the woman she loved that had come crashing down in seconds. She knew leaving had been for the best, but all she wanted to do was run home and curl up beside Cordelia. _

_ Before Cordelia had arrived at the Coven, Misty had bonded with Myrtle; the mother figure she had always craved but had never found. She had found a sense of comfort within the academy, it had felt like the first place she could call home. She got along well with the girls in the school, but usually found herself by Myrtle’s side, either asking for some sort of advice or merely basking in her presence. Myrtle had really been the only person who had, not only saw the potential that Misty possessed, but encouraged her to work on her craft.  _

_ After leaving the academy, Misty couldn’t help but feel lost. She had let herself get comfortable and believe she had finally found a place to call home. She felt no anger or bitterness, she knew it was no use and wouldn’t change a thing. Even if the girls at the academy did forget about her, she knew Cordelia could remember her and their time together, and that was enough for Misty. She knew the love they held for each other could outlast any time apart. Everything in life was temporary, she would remind herself, and their time apart would only be temporary, however painful it was.  _

~ Now ~

In the third year, Zoe and Queenie had taken the liberty of arranging a blind date on behalf of Cordelia. She found herself unable to diminish their excitement, allowing them to pick out her wardrobe and put on her makeup, only for her to drive past the diner. Cordelia drove straight to the swamp, not even batting an eye as she passed the spot where her date was waiting. She had thought things would get easier over time, but some days it felt as if it only got harder. She spent the night curled up in the hut where Misty had lived, the blanket on the bed still faintly holding her smell. Whether it did or if it was a figment of her imagination Cordelia didn’t know, and she really didn’t care. She was just happy to feel any sense of closeness she could. 

By the fourth year since Misty’s death, Cordelia had exhausted any and every method that held of possibility of bringing her back. In her travels as the Supreme, she found herself meeting every form of witch and warlock imaginable. Each she had talked to about bringing back a soul stranded in hell, and each would send her back with a different spell or potion she could try. Each of them would make sure Cordelia was aware there was never a successful attempt in bringing back a soul from the underworld, and that once they crossed the veil, they were property of Satan. She had even attempted a deal with Papa Legba in the third year of Misty’s passing, but his terms were unattainable for Cordelia; in exchange for bringing back Misty she would be required to sacrifice one of the newer witches to the Coven, Mallory. 

After numerous failed attempts, Cordelia sought out Marie LaVeau’s successor; Dinah. She was the first to give her an answer, a full-proof way that Misty could return to the world of the living. Cordelia sat across from the woman as she explained the details of it all, but all she could think of was seeing Misty once again. 

“The Son of Satan is the only one who can pass between our world and the underworld. Only he can bring those who have crossed back to us here.” She said. 

“How can I summon him?”

“You think he’s just a phone call away?” DInah began to laugh at Cordelia. “Foolish witch, I thought as the Supreme you’d be smarter than that.”

“If money is the issue, I will pay you whatever you want. Please. I need your help.” Cordelia begged, tears beginning to fill her eyes. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for your loss, I really am, but the Son does not come when he is called by us. I know we ain’t any sort of friends, but I’m sorry I can’t help you. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love, when you’re willing to do anything to get them back. The loss will become lighter for you as the years go on, but it will never fully fade away.”

“There has to be something, anything.” Cordelia began to weep.

“When the Son comes from the Underworld, he is here to serve his father. Even if you could meet with the boy, you could never get him to do what you ask. There will come a time when he graces us with his presence, but he is no regular man, but you will know it’s him when he appears.”

“How?”

“If you don’t, well I guess we’re all fucked.”

  
  



	2. The Ledge

**The Ledge**

**_“Six feet under_ **

**_Someone who can wait”_ **

Cordelia couldn’t describe the change she felt, but she knew what it was. A darkness seemed to form around her making it impossible for her to ignore. She had wondered what Dinah meant when she had paid her a visit, and now she knew. A cold, dark shadow that seemed to follow her around, she could feel her powers beginning to drain. 

She did her best not to let on, with Myrtle it was the hardest. It had really been the first time she felt she had to lie to her, but when the warlocks called upon them, Cordelia knew she couldn’t push it aside. She could feel what they had discovered, whether or not they knew the full extent.

At first, Michael did not seem out of the ordinary, like all the others that had passed through before him, it was his aura that separated him from the rest. It felt like the presence of death was in control of his body, his soul being obsolete.

She did not expect the reason for her being called to the Hawthorne School was for her to allow Michael to perform the Seven Wonders, she knew he wasn’t a warlock much less the next Supreme. She could already see the rise beginning within Mallory and knew of anyone would be her successor, it would be her. She did her best to steer them away in the other direction, trying to make it seem as though she was worried about the fate of Michael instead of those around him. She even went as far as mentioning Misty, her name getting caught in her throat. 

Although Cordelia was the only one who seemed to be aware of what Michael truly was, she did her best not to let on and to act as if she were making her decision based solely on what was told to her from the warlocks. After seeing Michael for herself, she was set on returning to New Orleans, there she would devise a plan to deal with Michael, and where she would tell Myrtle and the others who Michael really was. She was torn between playing stupid and letting Michael know she was aware he was the son of Satan. As Dinah had said, it would be the only way for her to retrieve Misty from the underworld, but she didn’t think he would be willing to do any favours. 

It wasn’t until they were about to return to the Coven that Cordelia began to feel weak. At first, she just chalked it up to the exhaustion of the trip, but with each step she took she could feel just how weak she had become, her vision beginning to blur. As they made their way above ground, Cordelia hoped that returning to the academy and escaping the presence of Michael would help her regain her strength. Anything would be better than feeling like this. 

Cordelia felt a small sense of relief as the sun shone on her face, it took her a moment to register the figures in the distance, slowly making their way towards her. The closer they came, the weaker Cordelia began to feel. At first, she thought she was merely hallucinating that Queenie and Madison were coming towards her, but seeing Michael in between the two of them, she knew it was real. Without warning, Cordelia collapsed onto the ground. 

_ ~ Then ~ _

_ It had been a year since Misty had left the Coven, and Cordelia was coming up on her graduation within the academy, no longer forced into classes she had no use for. She could now focus on her passion of creating potions and natural forms of healing. She had learned from her mother that magic was a double edged sword, one she didn’t wish to play with. There was a buzz around the school as the graduating girls huddled together, eager to be done with their studies. Cordelia couldn’t help but think of Misty, and how it would have been for the two of them to be able to experience this together. It was something they had talked about from the day Cordelia began her time at the academy. _

_ It was one of the few times the girls had found themselves in Misty’s room, the two of them sitting on either side of the bed as they attempted to do their homework together.  _

_ “What’re you doin’ when you’re done here?” Misty asked, dropping her notebook down to the floor. _

_ “What do you mean?” Cordelia peered her eyes over the top of her book, a confused look spread across her face. _

_ “Whattaya wanna do when you’re done with school?”  _

_ “Oh, um, I don’t know.” Cordelia shrugged and returned her attention to her homework, _

_ “What?” Misty jolted forward, grabbing Cordelia’s book from her hand. “You’re the biggest planner I ever met, and you ain’t planned that far?” _

_ “Never really thought about it.” _

_ “You don’t want to travel anywhere? Experience something other than all this?” Misty asked, her eyebrow raised slightly as she spoke. _

_ “You seem to know.”  _

_ “I just wanna see the whole world, don’t matter where.” _

_ “I’ll just come with you, wherever you go.” Cordelia chuckled. _

_ “You can plan it all and I’ll just show up.”  _

_ “Where are we going first?” _

_ Staying in New Orleans became too painful after awhile and felt the need to move on, never wanting to sit still too long. Misty thought of all the plans she had made with Cordelia, where they would go and what they would do. For two people so young, they knew their love was unlike any other they could ever have. Without saying it, it was known between the two that they would be together forever, until Fiona had had her say. Now, Misty found herself traveling through Louisiana, never stopping and staying anywhere long enough to get to know anyone. Every time she found herself in a new place, she would always find herself wondering if this would have been a place her and Cordelia could have travelled to together. _

~ Now ~

She woke up with a jolt, Myrtle and Zoe by her side. Myrtle told her she had been calling out their names, before she was interrupted by Madison. Cordelia found it overwhelming to see both Madison and Queenie alive and standing before her. For her, confirmed what she had feared to be true about Michael, and who he really was. She didn’t know what his purpose was, or what his motivation was for helping return Madison and Queenie from the underworld, leaving Misty behind. She knew, in this moment, it was the last thing that should be on her mind. Even still, Misty was always on her mind, and now more than ever she wished for her to be by her side. 

There was no doubt in Cordelia’s mind that Michael was the pale faced demon that had been in her vision. She had been given a glimpse of what is to come, and knew it was no longer optional for him to perform the test of the Seven Wonders; it was necessary. She needed to know just how powerful he was, and if he could truly bring back Misty.

The days leading up to the blood moon made time feel eternal, but upon its arrival, Cordelia couldn’t help but feel underprepared. She had let herself sit with each and every outcome she could imagine, doing her best to prepare herself, but to no avail. 

Each wonder seemed to drag on longer than the last, until finally, they had reached Descensum. Cordelia firmly stood her ground as the warlocks attempted to argue with her changes of the test. It was the last possible chance for her to be reunited with Misty, and if the end of days were really near, she needed her by her side now more than ever before. 

As Michael descended, it felt as if time stood still. Cordelia intently watched as each grain of sand trickled from one end of the glass to the other, until his time became shorter and shorter. She did her best to conceal her emotions, but as soon as Michael had gone under her eyes had filled with tears at the thought of seeing Misty once again. She held her breath as dust began to pool on the floor, her heart sinking as Michael lay there alone.

“What happened? Where’s Misty?” Cordelia asked, trying to keep herself collected.

“Isn’t it obvious, dear,” Myrtle began, “she’s right where she’s been for the last -”

Cordelia followed Myrtle’s glance, looking at the dust than began to swirl at her feet. Within moments, the dust had formed itself, revealing Misty laying on the floor, right by Cordelia’s side. As soon as it was clear to Cordelia that Misty had returned, she fell to the floor to hold her. Her breath wavered as she gently cupped Misty’s face, speaking her name over and over as she waited for Misty’s eyes to open. Cordelia mindlessly stroked her thumbs against Misty’s cheeks, brushing her hair back behind her ears, her eyes slowly beginning to flutter open.

Misty looked up in shock, seeing Cordelia hovering over her felt surreal. She struggled to sit up with Cordelia’s help, gripping onto her for dear life. Misty was unsure if she was really here, or if this would just be another form of hell, worried that at any moment all of this would vanish, and she would be alone again. She had never stopped thinking about Cordelia, and now here she was before her. All Misty wanted was to be as close to her as she could, worried Cordelia would disappear as soon as Misty let go.

As Cordelia embraced Misty, Misty softly felt Cordelia’s back, trying to tell herself it was real. Cordelia’s hands felt every piece of Misty she possibly could, holding her as closely as she could. As they pulled away from the embrace, their hands refused to leave one another, Cordelia’s hands cupping Misty’s face, Misty’s ringed fingers gripping onto Cordelia’s tightly. Her thumbs gently brushed away tears that began to fall down Misty’s cheeks. Misty slowly released her grip, letting her hand reach out towards Cordelia.

“Am I…?” Misty began, hesitant to speak.

“Yes.” Cordelia answered, her voice getting caught in her throat. She had almost forgotten how comforting Misty’s voice was to her. “You’re back. You’re safe.”


	3. Think About Me

**Think About Me**

**“** **_So let yourself go, and let love begin.”_ **

_ “You’re back. You’re safe.” _

“Back from perdition.” Myrtle chimed in.

“Can you stand up?” Cordelia asked, her hands still cupping Misty’s face ever so gently.

Misty nodded quickly, Cordelia shifting her hands in order to help Misty get to her feet. As the two stood beside each other, Cordelia’s fingers danced through Misty’s frizzy hair, the two of them refusing to part, afraid if they let go they would find themselves all alone once again.

It wasn’t until Queenie spoke up that Misty realized it wasn’t just her and Cordelia. Queenie pulled her in tightly, Misty catching a look at Michael as she did, jumping back at the sight of him.

Cordelia felt a wave wash through her, as if a gust of wind had blown past, taking all of her energy with it. She could feel the power radiating from Michael from across the room. Her head began to spin, nearly dropping to the floor if it wasn’t for Misty, grabbing her arm tightly. 

Misty held Cordelia close to her side, she could feel how weak she was in her arms, only making Misty hold on tighter. Within moments of Cordelia affirming Michael as the next Supreme, she collapsed onto the floor, Misty falling alongside her. 

Myrtle insisted everyone clear the room and give them all some space, the warlocks in high spirits as they left the room. Zoe was the one who suggested her and the other girls depart and leave Myrtle and Misty to tend to Cordelia. The two of them carried Cordelia into the next room, settling her onto a couch in the corner as comfortably as they could.

“She’ll be fine my dear.” Myrtle said with a warm smile, grabbing Misty’s hands into her own. 

“I never thought I’d see her again.” Misty sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

“She’s going to be so happy to see you when she wakes up.” Myrtle spoke softly, pulling Misty in to hug her tightly. “We’ve all missed you so much, but no one more than Delia.”

The two women alternated sitting by Cordelia’s side, anxiously waiting for her to come to. It was a few hours before she began to stir, floating in and out of consciousness. After that, it was hard to drag Misty away from her side, despite Myrtles insistence she wouldn’t miss anything. 

Eventually, Misty was able to pull herself away from Cordelia’s side long enough for her to grab something to eat. She returned not long after, a warm drink in hand, Myrtle helping Cordelia sit up as she came to. 

Cordelia watched as Misty crossed the room with hungry eyes, Misty smiled faintly as she did her best not to shake. She took her place beside Cordelia, Myrtle returning to the chair that sat in front of the two of them. 

“It’s not Louisiana mud, but, it’ll have to do.”

“What is it?” Cordelia asked, her voice filled with lust and desire, her eyes stil devouring the sight of Misty. 

“Lipton’s.” Misty replied.

Misty brought the cup towards Cordelia, who took it into her own hands, tipping to cup in order to take a drink. Misty’s hands refused to leave hers, their fingers brushing against one anothers. It was quiet for a moment, cordelia still reveling in the sight of Misty. She was really here, sitting in front of her as if no time had passed at all. 

“I knew you for such a short time, and I’ve missed you forever.” Cordelia choked back tears as she spoke.

“You should have left me where I was.” Misty replied tearfully.

‘What? Why?”

“That man you sent to fetch me - he gave me the heebie-jeebies. There is something wrong with him.”

“What do you mean?” Myrtle asked, reminding the two they were not alone, they had nearly forgotten she was there with them.

“I’m not educated, but I’m no fool. Evil was speaking to him.”

“Maybe he had to negotiate your release from hell?” Cordelia suggested, she had no idea what kind of state Misty was in, and the last thing she wanted to do was to tell her that the Son of Satan himself had been the one to bring her back.

““Maybe… And you would know better than me, Miss Cordelia. But I've sensed evil ever since I was a child. I could smell the sweet rot of a decaying soul, but I've never smelled anything quite like him. I don't know how to describe it. To me he wore the perfume of death.” Misty shivered as she spoke, even thinking about Michael’s presence made her feel uneasy.

“Delia, what have we done? We've anointed that boy the next Supreme.” Myrtle spoke up. 

“He will never be the Supreme.” Cordelia affirmed.

“Then why did you give him the test?”

“Because I needed to know how strong he was. I knew there was something dangerous about him, something dark. I wanted to keep him close so we would be ready. Something is coming. I can feel it. Whatever it is Michael Langdon has already given us an advantage. He's brought all my girls back to me for the fight ahead.” Cordelia smiled at Misty as she spoke.

“I can't fight. I've lost my footing, Miss Cordelia.” Misty said, her voice breaking as she continued, “I was in Hell for so long, I don't know I don't know where I am anymore.”

“You've done enough, Misty.” Cordelia insisted as she watched Misty shake her head. “Yes, you have. You brought us the first proof. Now you need to heal”

“I’m going to check on the rest of the girls, make sure they’re all still accounted for.” Myrtle stood from her seat and left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

“I’m so happy to have you back” Cordelia smiled as tears began to fall down her cheeks, gripping Misty’s hands with her own.

“I knew if anyone would save me, it would be you.”

_ ~ Then ~ _

_ After graduation, Cordelia had wanted to get as far away from the academy, and her mother, as she could. She had packed a bag and without s much as a word to anyone in the house, disappeared into the night. Her heart knew she was only leaving in hopes of coming across Misty, finding her and coming together once again. Since the day ist had left it was all Cordelia had wanted. Life without Misty had become increasingly painful as time went on. The day of graduation is when it had really settled within her that she was alone. It had always been something the two of them had discussed doing together. Even still, she felt as if Misty was there with her, just not in the way she needed her to be.  _

_ A few years had passed by the time she returned to the Coven. Ultimately, it was the place she had considered to be more like a home than anywhere else, despite the sadness that still hung onto the walls. She had travelled around for awhile, hoping to find something or somewhere she could settle down and begin a life for herself, but everywhere she went she always felt like a visitor. As if no other place could replace the academy.  _

_ Upon her return, Myrtle was finishing her last year at teaching within the academy as she was offered a position on the council. She was more than thrilled to have Cordelia back and insisted she take her place teaching at the academy. Cordelia was unsure at first, not really knowing what to expect or what was expected from her. For her, it was at least something stable and secure, and maybe it would finally help her to move on. _

~ Now ~

Once Cordelia had started to feel a little stronger, Myrtle insisted the two of them eat something. She guided them through the dark, unwelcoming hallways of the boys academy, pulling open a set of doors to reveal a dining space. Myrtle had plates set before them before she went to get the rest of the witches, Cordelia pulling her aside briefly to ask her for a favour while she was roaming around. Cordelia took a seat at the table beside Misty, their backs facing the door. The two began to eat, the rest of the girls piling in one by one, until they were all together. 

Cordelia could barely finish what was on her plate, shoving it off to the side once she had eaten all she could. Misty pulled the plate towards her, giving Cordelia a small smile as she did. Cordelia leaned in towards Misty, her hands mindlessly caressing Misty’s hair, unable to do anything but smile. Being able to have Misty so close to her once again still felt surreal.

“I’m starving.” Misty spoke, devouring the food in front of her hungrily, as if she were making up for all the meals she had missed. “They don’t serve solid food in hell.”

The sound of the doors opening behind them made Cordelia and Misty turn in their seats, the other witches stood from their spots at the table. Cordelia’s hand found itself on Misty’s leg, gently brushing her thumb back and forth as Misty absorbed the woman that stood before her. 

Misty looked towards Cordelia, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, a smile stretched broadly across her face. Their hands twisted together, neither wanting to be the first to break contact.

“You called the White Witch?” Cordelia bit her bottom lip as she smiled at Misty, who looked at her with a loss for words. 

Before they knew it they had shifted from one room into the other, Stevie began to sing and Misty found herself as enthralled as ever by her hypnotic voice. She had always felt an unspeakable connection with Stevie; the words she sang and the voice that sang them had always so deeply penetrated her soul. It was the first time since she had been brought back that the world around her was beginning to feel real.

Cordelia knew Stevie would be the perfect distraction for Misty, she would be occupied long enough that Cordelia could slip away unnoticed. She knew she had to prepare herself and the Coven for what was to come, and the only way to do so was to find out more about Michael. Of all the witches, Madison had always been the most ruthless, unapologetic about doing anything and everything in her power to get what she wanted, whether or not it ever served in her favour. Cordelia knew she could trust her to find any and every speck of dirt that Michael may have tried to bury. Until they knew what they were up against, the Coven would return to New Orleans and help Misty adjust to life with the living. Despite the chaos that seemed to loom around, Cordelia found it difficult to think of anything but Misty, and what their future together would be. 


	4. Save Me a Place

**_Save Me a Place_ **

_ “And I guess I need to be amazed _

_ Save me a place _

_ I'll come running if you love me today” _

They hadn’t bothered to stay another night under the same roof as the Warlock’s, the Coven leaving not long after Stevie’s performance. None of them felt safe, and Cordelia knew she wasn’t strong enough to be around Michael for too long. The witches chatted amongst each other on their way back, nothing of any important as everything still felt too fresh to talk about. It wasn’t hard to see the fear that loomed in Misty’s eyes. She had understood she was back, but something still just didn’t feel right; as if at any moment she would end up back in the same classroom she had been in for eternity. The women did their best to keep the mood light, if not for their own sake than for Misty’s.

By the time they reached the academy it was the early hours of the morning, most of the girls would be awake soon, ready for their first class of the day. Zoe, Queenie and Myrtle each going their separate ways as they crossed the threshold of the Coven, leaving Misty and Cordelia alone since everything had happened. It still felt surreal for the two of them, to be back with one another again. Cordelia couldn’t help but smile, her hands gently stroking Misty’s arms as tears filled her eyes.

“You’re really here.” She managed to say, tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

“I can’t believe it either.” Misty smiled, taking Cordelia’s hands in her own and bringing her close. “I missed you.”

Everything Cordelia had been holding in came out in that moment, her arms wrapping tightly around Misty, pulling herself into the crook of Misty’s neck and sobbing. She held her as closely as she could, feeling the need to have her body wrapped up in the comfort of Misty’s arms. It felt the same as it always had; it was where Cordelia had always felt the most safe. Misty curled her arms around Cordelia as tightly as she could, resting her cheek on Cordelia’s forehead, doing her best to soothe her. Misty repeated how she had missed her, it was all that had been on her mind. 

A small part of Misty had been able to understand what was happening while she was in Hell, not knowing if it was part of the torture or simply because she had been the one to put herself there. In her time, her mind rarely strayed away from the thought of being reunited with Cordelia. There were even times where she had thought she heard her voice, as if Cordelia was trying to come for her. Now she was here, her arms wrapped around the woman she loved once again as if she had never really left. 

When Cordelia was able to collect herself and her breathing had returned to a normal pace, she slowly lifted her head, resting her own forehead against Misty’s, her fingers gently brushing across her face. Misty leaned in towards Cordelia, capturing her lips with her own. It was slow and loving, as if to say  _ I missed you forever but I’m here now. _

“I missed you too.” Cordelia’s voice was soft as their lips came apart. It was the look in her eyes that made Misty know it was more than just a simple response. She had missed her, had missed them. 

They had gone so long without each other it only would have felt like even more wasted time if they didn’t admit what they wanted, it went without saying between the two of them. They needed each other, as if everything was finally coming together, that all the pain and loneliness they had endured in their time apart was now worth every second. It made every moment a little more precious. It felt as if they were picking up right where they had left off all those years ago, when they were young and first in love although the way they looked at one another still hadn’t changed. 

Cordelia pulled away softly, taking Misty’s hand in her own and guiding her upstairs. 

_ ~Then~ _

_ Misty knew she couldn’t stay in New Orleans forever. She ended up not far out, finding a small town that still made her feel close enough to Cordelia, but far enough away she wouldn’t be tempted to revisit the academy. It was a painful decision, but one she knew had to be made. The longer she let herself stay the more she yearned to be with Cordelia once again. Misty’s heart still ached from their ending, a part of her hoping Cordelia felt the same.  _

_ Her life in the new town was quaint and quiet. It was simple, and Misty needed simple. It was a small, religious town where everyone attended one of the two churches, one standing on each side of the town as if to fence them in. It was never something Misty had been a part of, but had been convinced to go by locals. It wasn’t terrible, for Misty it was nice to get out and talk to people, knowing none of them could ever really know who or what she was. A couple people she had talked to had brought up witches, whether it be their political stance or just something they had watched on the T.V. Misty was always quick to provide another topic.  _

_ There was a flower shop in the town’s centre, surrounded by Ma and Pa stores and the odd restaurant or cafe. It was run by a warm, older woman named Dolores, who had instantly taken a liking to Misty. Dolores felt as if she was the epitome of what it meant to be a grandmother, although she had no grandkids of her own she was liked enough throughout the town, there was more than enough people who thought of her as their own. Dolores could sense the light Misty held within her, she had always thought she had possessed something of a sixth sense when it came to sensing someone’s character; their level of integrity or if they could be trusted. She was quick to welcome Misty with open arms, something Misty was more than happy to be on the receiving end of. _

_ Years began to pass and Misty found herself as content as she could be. She stayed in the same town at the same job, talking to the same groups of people each Sunday. It was good, she had a routine which gave her little time to think about what her life had been before, allowing her to do her best in escaping her past and accepting her reality. It never felt like any of it was real, as if she was living somebody else’s life and trying to pass it off as her own. Dating was non-existent for Misty and quite honestly, she didn’t really seem to mind. Something about the idea of trying to move past Cordelia felt like an immovable roadblock. Even as time went on, the idea became a little easier to think about but never felt possible. Misty found herself easy enough to get along with, and she knew she was more than capable of finding someone who made her happy, but she would never find the same spark as she had with Cordelia.  _

_ ~ _

_ Cordelia had never planned to stay at the academy, but something about it just seemed comfortable, and easy. Nothing had ever been easy for Cordelia, always being pushed by Fiona and never coming close to meeting her impossible standards. Miss Robichaux’s had been the closest Cordelia had ever felt to finding a home. It was something her and Misty had bonded over when she had first come to the Coven, something she thought about more often than she would ever admit.  _

_ It never felt the same after Misty had left, but part of it held onto whatever Cordelia could hold on to of her. A part of her hoped if she stayed at the academy that Misty would come back for her, but she knew it was only wishful thinking. She couldn’t ask that of her, both of them knowing what Fiona was capable of. She hoped more than anything Misty was safe wherever she was and that one day she would see her again. _

~Now~

Misty awoke with the warm of Cordelia pressed against her back, her arm draped across her stomach. Misty took her fingers and intertwined them with Cordelia’s, careful not to wake her as she turned to face her. They had curled into bed the night before, overcome with exhaustion and emotion of the day they had had. Cordelia had taken the time to rifle through her drawers and find some of Misty’s clothes she had kept, finding her a pair of pyjamas Cordelia herself had just washed. A worn out t-shift accompanied with a pair of flannel shorts had become one of the things she wore most. It was like something Cordelia had that was all to herself, a way to feel close with Misty, as if it were the same as having her wrapped in her arms. 

_ It’s all real. _

Misty kept reminding herself this was all really happening. She allowed herself to lay there peacefully, absorbing every second she could. She didn’t move until she felt Cordelia begin to shift, turning to face her with a smile across her face. Cordelia’s eyes fluttered open, Misty brushing stray strands of hair and tucking them behind Cordelia’s ear. 

“Good morning.” Misty spoke softly, leaning in and gently kissing Cordelia, who met her with a hunger, pulling her in closer.

“I like waking up next to you.” Cordelia grinned in between kisses.

Misty’s fingers became to tenderly caress Cordelia’s waist, feeling the warmth of her skin against her own. It didn’t take long for Misty to roll Cordelia onto her back, slowly kissing her way down her body. Cordelia briefly sat up to discard her top, exposing her breasts, Misty quick to pay attention to her nipples, her tongue swirling around one as her fingers massaged the other. Cordelia’s hands encouragingly pushing Misty’s head, eager for more. She needed her more than ever. Misty craved every inch of her skin, to feel the softness against her tongue and her lips as she slowly began to trail lower on Cordelia’s body, making her way to her centre. Cordelia’s grip in her hair tightened, her hips rising the moment she felt Misty’s tongue on her body. She had forgotten how good she could make her feel. Misty’s fingers began to tease her centre as her tongue danced around her clit, Cordelia’s moans filling Misty’s ears as she entered her, first with one finger which quickly became two. Cordelia did her best not to scream as Misty slid in a third finger, releasing herself as she did. She pulled Misty up towards her, tasting herself as she kissed her deeply.

~

The two were eventually able to drag themselves away from their room long enough to venture downstairs in search of something to eat. They hadn’t been due back from the school for boys for another day, and with the girls in classes they found themselves alone.

Misty watched from the counter as Cordelia made her way around the kitchen, insisting Misty not do anything, she was more than happy to cook for the both of them. It was nothing extravagant, a simple breakfast the two of them shared at the table, their chairs turned in so their legs could rest against one another as they ate. 

There was a silence that hung in the air; as much as everything had stayed the same there was so much that was different. Misty could feel the slight change in Cordelia, she had really grown into the role of Supreme, it was one Misty always thought would suit her well. There was a more maternal presence about her, one that had always been there but had heightened since looking after the girls of the Coven. It was change that Misty welcomed, as if Cordelia had become the woman she always knew she would be. Misty knew she had changed as well, she knew she was a little more forward than she had been, not wanting to waste the second chance she had been given. Cordelia felt there was a sense of peace that had washed over Misty, she had expected her to be more hesitant, but she was always stronger than she was given credit for.

“Can I ask ya something?” Misty asked.

“What is it?” Cordelia looked at her with concern.

“How long has it been? Since, yknow…”

“Four, four years.” Cordelia replied, her hand coming to rest on Misty’s leg.

“That’s a long time.” Misty sighed, forcing herself to smile anyways.

“A really long time.” Cordelia agreed, her grip tightening slightly. 

“What’s it been like for you?”

It was the first time Cordelia had been asked this and able to give a genuine answer. She no longer had to put on a brave face and continue on, she was here with Misty now, and that was all that mattered to her.

“It was lonely.” Cordelia admitted. “There wasn’t a day I didn’t think about you. I tried to get you back, I just couldn’t.”

“I’m here now, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Misty placed her hand over Cordelia’s and leaned in, resting her head against her shoulder. 

“How does it feel? To be back?” Cordelia asked, her free hand beginning to mindlessly twirl Misty’s hair.

“It just don’t feel real yet. Feels like it’s all too good to be true. A part of me is scared I’m gonna end up back there, and this will all just go away. I’m just happy that my second chance is here with you. I’ve always loved you.”

It was something that needed to be said, although it was something they both knew. Cordelia had longed to hear the words from Misty for so long she did her best not to cry as she finally heard them. It had always been her, no one else had ever held her heart the way Misty did. Cordelia had ever been able to fully be herself in the way she was with Misty. There was no need for a facade, she could just be herself.

“I’ve always loved you too. If it wasn’t for the Coven, I don’t know what I would have done after you were gone.”

“I’m glad you didn’t have to do it by yourself, and I’m glad the girls have ya here.”

“It’s like being a mother to hundreds of teenage girls.” Cordelia giggled.

“I bet you’re amazing at it.”

“It’ll be even better with you here.”

The two eventually cleared the small mess they had made in the kitchen and went out to the greenhouse. There was a class that was finishing up, girls flooding out of the doors as they made their way over. Each girl that walked by did so with a smile on their face as they saw Cordelia hand in hand with Misty. It had never been a secret in the house, both what had happened to Misty and the rumours that swirled around about the two of them. There was a new light that seemed to radiate off Cordelia and the girls had taken notice. 

The greenhouse had improved since Misty had last been in, as if they had redecorated completely. It was the one spot Cordelia found it hardest to go, she thought changing it would make it easier. It didn’t. She wished she had left it as it was but it was more practical now that it was being used for classes. 

Cordelia spent the rest of the day showing Misty around, what had changed and what went on in the house. It was more lively than when Misty was there the last, it reminded her of when the two had attended there together. The house ate dinner together, Misty sitting beside Cordelia, the two exchanging glances throughout the meal, not going unnoticed by Myrtle who smiled at the two. It was as if they were in their own bubble, nothing being of enough interest to tear away their attention from one another. 

After dinner most of the girls retired to their rooms, some opting to stay up and disperse throughout the house. Cordelia offered to help Myrtle clean up after dinner, but Queenie and Zoe stepped in before she could be given an answer. She felt Misty’s hand lock into her own and begin to pull her away, following her up the stairs once again. A sense of normalcy washed over Cordelia, it felt like everything was finally coming together, falling perfectly into place. 

  
  



	5. Sara

**_Sara_ **

**_“Wait a minute baby - Stay with me awhile.”_ **

It had been a year since Misty’s return to the world of the living. She had slowly allowed herself to feel the permanence of her stay become more real as each day passed, the fear of returning to Hell beginning to dissipate. It felt like everything was finally coming together, something Misty could have only ever dreamed of all these years. It wasn’t long after she came back that Misty realized her powers were not as strong as they had been before. At first, she hadn’t said anything, it wasn’t something she really cared that much about, she was just happy to be back. It wasn’t as if her gifts had disappeared completely, they just didn’t hold the same power as they once had. She had slowly been working on building up her powers over the past year, hoping to strengthen them not only for herself but for the witches within the Coven. Cordelia hadn’t said anything, but Misty could tell she was worried about something. Things with Michael had never been resolved, they both knew he was still out there, the possibility of him coming after them was always in the back of their minds. 

Madison had a successful trip to California, coming back to Miss Robichaux’s with information about Michael that proved to be useful to Cordelia. After that they found themselves in limbo. Cordelia wasn’t eager to begin a war with the Son of Satan, she merely did her best to prepare herself and her girls for the inevitable fallout that was to come. She knew she would always have to be ready, and that although she could sense his presence when she had first come into contact with him, it wasn’t certain she would always be able to. If anyone could avoid detection it would be Michael. Despite everything going on in the world around her, Cordelia still found herself happier than she ever had, simply because Misty was at her side. 

Misty had opted out of a more senior position in the Coven, being happy with tending to the gardens and plants that covered the grounds. She interacted with the girls often, something about her presence made the girls feel safe enough to confide in her about anything and everything; in a way she had become the Covens therapist. She didn’t really mind, she always did her best to give advice or help where she could. 

Cordelia was happier than anyone had seen in years, Misty’s reappearance making a bigger change than anyone could have guessed. The witches who had seen them in their brief time together had always suspected something, but had never understood the extent until they saw them together. Something about them felt complete. There was a serenity that washed over the Coven, almost able to erase the fear that always loomed over them. 

_ ~ Then ~ _

_ Misty looked at the pile of clothes that lay on her bed, urging her to make a decision. She had tried each of them on once at least, unable to make up her mind. She wasn’t sure if it was really about the clothes.  _

_ One of the girls at work had taken the liberty of setting Misty up on a blind date with her cousin who was visiting from a few towns over. It had been nearly five years since Misty had relocated, she had settled into a comfortable routine of solitude. It didn’t make her sad to be alone, it was easier than trying to replace Cordelia. She knew if she was expected she should show up, but every part of her just wanted to stay home. _

_ Sadie, the cousin, was nice enough. There was an innocence to her that reminded Misty of Cordelia. As much as she tried, all she did was think about Cordelia. Misty’s co-worker, Lorraine, had picked a place for the two of them, nothing fancy but somewhere with a nice selection of wine. They ordered a bottle to the table, helping to ease things a little more, although it didn’t do much. There was an awkwardness that hung in the air, neither wanting to address it. Each question would end in a brief answer and a gulp of wine. Eventually, they gave up on the date side of the meal and enjoyed eating dinner with another person.  _

_ As soon as Misty got home she rolled a joint, lay in bed and let herself cry. She couldn’t understand why so little time together had so much meaning to her. It just wasn’t the same, and the idea of starting with someone new had an impossibly heavy feeling. How could it ever be the same? It just didn’t seem worth it to try. She knew what they had was  _ _ it _ _. It was irreplaceable.  _

_ Myrtle was running Miss Robichaux’s by the time Cordelia had returned back, a good mixture of old and new within the walls, although the number of students had dropped significantly. There were no spots available to teach, so Cordelia was hired as the administrator. She took care of all the paperwork and filing, basically whatever it took to keep the place up and running. It wasn’t anything special to her, but at least she was somewhere that felt like home.  _

_ Cordelia had become well acquainted with the staff, there six women varied in age between her and her mother. They had always invited her to nights out but Cordelia normally had a reason not to go, mostly because she didn’t want to. Why go out when she could drink a bottle of rosè in bed, marking papers for the other women. It was as wild as Cordelia allowed herself to get. She figured the more simple and mundane her life was, the more disinterested her mother would be. So far, it had been quite successful.  _

_ The longer Cordelia stayed, the closer she got with the others that worked there, happy to feel a little less alone in the world. As close had become with the women, she hadn’t been able to confide in anyone what had happened when she had attended the academy. She dulled the story down, hoping the lack of excitement would bore people enough they wouldn’t ask anything further. She had mentioned being young and in love and how the whole thing had ended terribly, but never going into any detail. It was still something Cordelia herself hadn’t fully come to terms with, the distaste she had for her mother growing each and every time she thought about it.  _

_ The staff had started to dwindle, as did the numbers of students in the academy. There were now no more than 20 girls, split between two teachers. Myrtle had tried to keep on as much staff as she could, but ultimately it had begun to feel wasteful with how few girls were attending the school. Myrtle had kept Cordelia on to help her with things around the school, and to teach her what running the place was really about. She knew if anyone could take over her role and be successful in it, it would be Cordelia.  _

~ Now ~

Misty had become quite close with Mallory, who was new to Miss Robichaux’s upon her return. She reminded her immensely of herself when she was younger, even Mallory’s past was similar to Misty’s, giving them a bond closely resembling Cordelia and Myrtle. It was something Cordelia had slowly noticed over time. She had quite liked Mallory when she had first arrived at the academy, reminding her of A young Misty day, but had never been able to share the same bond her and Misty had. 

Cordelia had always wanted children of her own, a dream she had given up after taking on the role of Supreme and mourning Misty. She felt the girls within the Coven had been the closest thing to motherhood she would get. It had saddened her at first, but it was something she had allowed herself to come to terms with. It wasn’t until a few months after Misty had returned, seeing how she was with some of the younger girls brought back the same longing she had once felt. It was a topic they hadn’t talked much about, but it was something Misty could sense. 

Motherhood hadn’t always been something Misty had given a lot of thought to, in her previous life she hadn’t even considered the possibility, but being back now made her wonder if it was something she wanted, and if she felt ready. 

It was a discussion that happened late one night out of the blue. Misty lay in bed as Cordelia made her way over, taking in a deep breath as she sat down.

“Do you want kids?” The question came out faster than she had time to think, spilling out of her with no control.

“I-uh I don’t know.” Misty replied truthfully. “Do you?”

“I’m not sure.” Cordelia sighed, curling herself into Misty, resting her head on her chest.

“Well at least we have the same answer.” Misty chuckled as she began to run her fingers through Cordelia’s hair. 

“I wanted to, tried to but, I couldn’t. After becoming Supreme when my vision healed, a part of me wondered if everything healed.”

“You never wanted to find out?”

“Nothing was the same after you, Misty.”

“I think you’ll be a great mom one day.”

_ ~ Then ~ _

_ Cordelia had had visions in her dream before but never one so vivid. It wasn’t like the rest, merely watching what was happening, here she could walk freely around the comforting walls of the academy. Everything around her was brighter, almost hazy with a warm glow which wrapped itself around her.  _

_ She walked down the hallway, towards the door cracked open lightly, a faint light poking out. There was something that pulled her there with a sense of urgency.  _

_ As she came closer, a familiar tune filled her ears accompanied with Misty’s humming. She pushed the door open slowly to see Misty rocking in a chair with a baby in her arms, looking down at her as if she was the only person to ever exist.  _

_ “Said Sara,” Misty sang, “You're the poet in my heart.” _

_ Cordelia smiled at the doorway as tears began to fill her eyes; it was truly a vision like she’d never had before. _

  
  



	6. What Makes You Think You're The One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been reading! I'm trying to follow the timeline of Apocalypse as best as I can but it's a little confusing (where does Misty even go after Boy Wonder????), so thank you all for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come!

**What Makes You Think You’re the One?**

**_“Every little bit_ **

**_Is there_ **

**_To see_ **

**_Every little bit_ **

**_Of you_ **

**_And me”_ **

_ ~ Then ~ _

_ Cordelia had decided to go out for a night, she found herself becoming content with her own company, but missed being with another person. A part of her hoped Misty would come back for her, that they would be able to be together again. As the years went on the hope faded but never disappeared. The thought of being with anyone else still felt like a betrayal of some kind, despite the ridiculousness of it. It felt as if they were still bound together, separated but inseparable. An impossible circle of unhappiness for both of them. Cordelia was just starting to feel lonely. _

_ And then she met Hank, one night at a bar. It was nothing special, it was just nice to be looked at, to be seen. Cordelia knew what she was being seen as, nothing more than a drunk fling, but in that moment it was beyond her to care. She needed to be close to someone again. It was empty and unfulfilling, but it was better than being alone. She was surprised when he called her the next day, agreeing to a date. Maybe this would be enough, the life her mother wanted for her.  _

_ It was hard not to think about Misty, even as time went on. Where was she? What was she doing? Did she still think about her? Cordelia knew they were always tethered together, as if she could still feel a speck of her presence with her. She couldn’t tell if it was real or something she had put in her head as a way to comfort herself, but she hoped more than anything it was real and that Misty could feel her with her too. She felt it every time she wore her ring, never failing to smile at the sight of it. _

~ Now ~

Cordelia knew something was coming. It was Michael, it had to be. The last couple of days she had noticed herself beginning to feel weaker. There were a few times she had nearly passed out, no warning, as if from nowhere. She knew what it was, she could feel it in her bones. He wasn’t close but she knew he was coming. She had done her best to hide the fact she was growing weaker from Misty but knew there was no use. She could tell by the way Misty looked at her she knew, but nothing would be said until she was ready. 

In the 2 years that had passed since Misty’s return, the two had been deliriously happy, at times driving those in the house a little crazy. They had just spent so much time apart, that their time together meant that much more. They had known what a life without one another was like and could fully appreciate each and every second they now had together. 

The idea of marriage had come up a few times, girls within the house asking on more than one occasion and the two discussing it with one another. Misty knew if she was going to be married it would be to Cordelia, she always did. Neither felt a need to rush, knowing that they would feel when the moment was right. Cordelia knew she wanted to be the one to propose, although she never said anything in case Misty had plans of her own.

The two sat at the table in the kitchen, long after the rest of the house had gone to bed. Candles floated around the room to give them just enough light to see one another, looking at each other with warm eyes and a wide smile, their hands intertwined at the side of the table. Cordelia twisted Misty’s rings, admiring each of them. 

“You like ‘em?” Misty laughed, raising her eyebrow as she spoke.

“This one reminds me of the ones I got for you.” Cordelia replied with a smile. 

“The frogs.”

“Yeah, the frogs.” Cordelia chuckled. 

“I thought of you whenever I was wearin’ ‘em.” Misty’s grip on her hand tightened and she leaned in, needing to be closer to Cordelia.

“Me too. I always felt close to you.”

“You’re pretty close to me now, aren’t ya?” Misty leaned in, kissing Cordelia softly, her hand coming to gently grip her neck.

“Happy two years, baby.” Cordelia bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

_ ~ Then ~  _

_ Misty slipped out the window in the early hours of the morning, the sun just beginning to creep up. It was her routine. Stay the night but never stay until morning. Most of her dates were women just outside of town, far enough away she knew she wouldn’t run into them in town, but close enough she could drive to work the next morning. Casual was all she could do, the idea of trying again still remained too painful for her. It wasn’t enough to pretend with someone, pretend to be in love when her mind was still on Cordelia. The idea of having to go through the same pain was an unbearable thought, so one night stands seemed like the best option.  _

_ A part of her thought about going back to New Orleans, the fear of Fiona always looming over the idea. She didn’t know what she wanted out of it. If it was just to see Cordelia, and even if she did what then? Was she supposed to be comforted by her being alone? And if she wasn’t, should she be happy she doesn’t have to be lonely? The thought was too painful. Neither would give Misty the closure she needed, because it was something that just didn’t feel finished.  _

_ Dolores, who Misty had come to know as Dolly, had sensed something in Misty since she had started working at the shop. She knew there was something that happened for her to come here, it certainly wasn’t a town you’d come to out of choice. Nearly everyone in town had been there generations, or had come to work at the local plants. Misty had confided in Dolly about her life before the academy, but hadn’t gone into much detail about her time there. It was too much, something she almost wished to forget. It almost felt like an entirely different world, yet she found herself unable to leave, to move forward. As if a piece of her would always be there, or wishing to be.  _

_ Dolly wanted Misty to feel safe. She took pity on the girl, hearing about her childhood of instability, she did her best to make Misty feel comfortable with her and in the store, hoping it could be some sort of haven for the girl. It had taken a while for Misty to become comfortable but eventually it became a sort of home for her. It was enough of one for her. Dolly reminded her immensely of Myrtle, finding it hard at first to see her and not imagine Myrtle sitting before her. Misty came to feel like Dolly was what it was like to have a grandmother. It was new and emotional for her, but it made her happy and feel loved. She knew that in this small little town where she barely knew anyone, she was important to someone.  _

_ Misty was quite tight lipped about her late night dates out of town, but when she moved in with Dolly they became a little harder to hide. As the years had passed, it was harder for Dolly to do everything she used to do, Misty moving into the basement to help her look after the garden and the yard, a few things around the house. In a way it was nice for them both to have someone to come home to. Dolly would wait up for Misty, no matter the time, making sure she got home safe.  _

_ It was one night when Dolly was waiting up for Misty that everything came out. Dolly had mentioned the idea of trying to really date someone when Misty opened up to her, telling her about what had happened at Miss Robichaux’s and how she ended up moving into town. She cried as she spoke, as if it was the first time she was admitting it to herself and not just to Dolly. It was like saying it out loud somehow made it real. After that Dolly didn’t say anything about coming home late, just continuing to stay up to make sure she made it home safe.  _

_ Cordelia had gone on a few dates with Hank and had found it more than bearable, almost enjoyable. They kept going on dates here and there, before she knew it they had been going out for nearly a year. She had woken up after he left for work one morning, looking through his drawers out of curiosity and coming across a ring. The idea made her sick. Did he really want to get married? Was that where this was headed? _

_ The idea of marriage had been something Cordelia always thought of growing up, but had evaporated after Misty had left. She had almost forgotten about the idea completely, but the ring in front of her was a pretty big reminder. She thought of Misty and wondered if she had found anyone, if she was happy. As if seeing her would help her decide what to do.  _

~ Now ~

Cordelia smiled as she looked over at Misty, still asleep, curled up next to her, her arm lazily wrapped around her waist. Cordelia played with the loose strands of Misty’s hair that brushed against her face, slowly waking up her. Misty’s land left it’s place on Cordelia’s waist, grabbing her wrist and gently kissing the palm of her hand before bringing it to rest on her cheek. It was something so simple and so tender, but made Cordelia feel filled with so much love. She would never tire of how Misty looked at her, her eyes radiating the love she held for her with each glance, making her smile every time she did.

“I love you.” Misty said as she woke up, leaning in to kiss Cordelia deeply.

“Marry me?” The words left Cordelia’s lips softly as Misty pulled away. 

“Are you being serious?” Misty sat up, fully awake now.

Cordelia hopped out of bed and wandered over to her dresser, poking through the box that sat on top, returning to the bed shortly after. The idea had come to her when she had thought about giving Misty back her rings. When she thought of proposing, it felt like nothing could replace the substance that these rings had held. Misty was never someone to wear anything fancy, and something about using the one frog ring to propose just felt right. She held up the ring to Misty, whose eyes were already filled with tears. 

“Will you marry me, Misty?” Cordelia smiled wider than she ever had as she spoke.

Misty couldn’t answer, all she could do was nod as she cried, the happiness she felt was completely overwhelming. So much had happened and now here they are, getting engaged. Something that had seemed so impossible for so long was now their reality. Cordelia slid the ring onto her finger, barely finishing before Misty pulled her in for a kiss, one full of passion and desire.

It wasn’t long before Cordelia found herself moaning, Misty’s head buried between her legs, Cordelia’s hands tightly holding her hair as if to guide her, not that Misty needed any direction. She could sense what Cordelia’s body craved and knew exactly how to please her, her tongue rolling over her clit as her fingers teased her core. It was almost impossible for Cordelia to stay quiet, Misty’s name leaving her mouth as she gasped for air, Misty’s fingers slipping inside bringing her to her peak. 

The two were just about to leave their room when Misty grabbed Cordelia by the wrist, pulling her back. She grabbed the other ring that Cordelia had set on the dresser, sliding it onto her left hand.    
  
“One is you and one is me. Just makes sense we each have one.” 

Their hands refused to leave one another as they made their way downstairs, Madison rolling her eyes as she walked by.

“We already heard it this morning, we don’t need the show.” She yelled behind her.

The two laughed and joined the girls for breakfast, Misty standing up to announce their engagement to everyone, happiness radiating off of her. Myrtle had been the most excited for them, although Queenie and Zoe weren’t far behind. Myrtle had started crying tears of joy at the table after Misty’s announcement, making her way over to embrace the two of them. 

“I’m so glad you were able to find your way back to each other.”

_ ~ Then ~ _

_ At first she didn’t think it could be real, but something within her just knew. She could always feel her when she was around, the closer she got the deeper she felt it. Misty smile was hollow as she looked at the woman across from her. A brunette, she rarely ever went for blondes. She wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, just nodded and agreed from time to time. She was just waiting for the bill so they could leave and get what they came for.  _

_ Cordelia could see the sadness that loomed over Misty, or maybe she just hoped to see it. She watched as Misty smiled at the woman who sat in front of her. They looked happy, at least any stranger would think so. She had told herself she wouldn’t let herself get too close, that she just needed to see her one last time, but she couldn’t help it.  _

_ Misty covered the bill and they got up to leave when she looked out the window. She didn’t believe it, it was her mind playing games with her. She couldn’t be here. How could she be here? _

_ “You know, I think I’m gonna head home, I’ll call you though.” Misty said as her date went to leave, a confused look coming across her face. _

_ “Did I do something or?” _

_ “No, no I just, I forgot I can’t tonight. I took an early shift in the morning.”  _

_ “Oh, okay, sure.” The woman sighed and left, Misty waiting a few minutes before leaving herself. _

_ The rain had only started when she arrived at the restaurant but was now beginning to pour down. The place had been busy, forcing her to park a few blocks down. Misty was never one who minded the rain, something about it comforted her. She made her way to her car, noticing that there was someone following her. She didn’t want to acknowledge it, but she knew she couldn’t run.  _

_ She stopped as came to her car, turning to face the woman behind her, her eyes already filled with tears.  _

_ “Misty?” Cordelia’s said, her voice nearly breaking. _

  
  



End file.
